Talk:George Price
The related articles will follow soon.---Seqeu0 14:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) wondering if my new guy Bram could meet or work for him, hell maybe have a dialouge about how they were raised and lifestyles. picture the psycopath working for a corrupt sociopath!Victor Hyde 14:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, if you can find a good reason as to why he began working for George, I'll be glad to fit it in. ---Seqeu0 14:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) a reason is hes greedy and is looking for a slight friend in life. he can only be friends with freaks and killers he views a man like Geoge to be like him, alone in the world and stronger while being alone(he also loves Nuka Cola)Victor Hyde 14:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, that sounds good enough for me. George isn't a killer though, he's just really greedy and a narcissist.---Seqeu0 14:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm also kind of hoping for Ovaltine to make another great picture, so that this article is completely finished.---Seqeu0 14:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) your right about that Geoge is a freak though due to his childhood. p.s. are me, you and ovaltine the only editors left---Victor Hyde 15:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup, he shure is a freak. And no, as far as I can tell, the editors on this site currently are the admins OvaltinePatrol and Twentyfists ( I have no idea what Composite4 is up to), and then there's me, you and Baptissa (or what's his name).---Seqeu0 15:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) the last one was wrong, it's JimmyBassatti. No offense, JimmyBassatti. ---Seqeu0 15:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) thank g i was afraid it was only 3 people here.... when will more people show up?---Victor Hyde 15:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, only time can tell. And there's Greenhero as well. You have to remember that it's not because you don't make articles, that you're not a contributor. Some people occupy themselves with other things.---Seqeu0 16:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) There's a bunch of guys over at the wastes who used to be big-time contributors who keep saying that they'll come back with revised character articles, so there's that, as well. --Twentyfists 17:00, December 28, 201(UTC) when will they return? also what are you up to Twentyfists?---Victor Hyde 22:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Victor, I suggest you take a look at Matewan. It's long, and it's good. ---Seqeu0 19:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) its says that geoge is of average hight. but he six foot seven which is pretty tall---Victor Hyde 20:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I changed it, thanks for pointing it out.---Seqeu0 21:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I haven't forgotten your picture request, I may have the opportunity to work on it tonight.--OvaltinePatrol 23:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Was the picture taken in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters in New Vegas? Excuse me if I'm wrong, everything's so dark on my screen, even at full brightness, i should either get my screen or my eyes checked.---Seqeu0 11:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, it's an unmarked location. I forget what it's called, abandoned factory or warehouse maybe.--OvaltinePatrol 20:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for going through all the trouble. I hope your character didn't get killed too many times.:P.--- :No problem. When I'm making screenshots I use cheats and mods (like the one I use to replace the Pip-Boy), so dying is never an issue.--OvaltinePatrol 17:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You're getting into the bad habit of overpowering your articles; the Black Cavern company was one thing but now you're claiming that this character runs shit as far as his organization can spread? Not to mention that Nuka-Cola, while a nice treat item, won't garner large profits by being mass produced since..ya know... everyone is trying to not die from starvation and radiation poisoning. Not to mention that everything got nuked so electricity to power an entire factory would be difficult to find. Composite 4 Wow, now that you state it like this, i see that my articles are all shit. I'll just try to change them or have them deleted entirely.--- :Just work on it. Few people start out making great articles right off the bat.--OvaltinePatrol 17:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that, sorry for flipping out.---Seqeu0 18:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Or delete them all, nobody really cares either way. Just mentioning that in case you decide to "flip out" the next time I tell you something...for the fourth time. Composite 4 I'm not even going to try to reply to that. If my articles are that bad, it just means that i have a lot of work to do, don't it? Ow and C4, i do have other things to do besides writing on this wiki, so if it takes some time for me to edit something, it means I'm busy with other stuff.---Seqeu0 08:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC)